


Down South Design

by FaintinDestruction



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: "I thought it just grew that way", Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Just shit that my mind formed, M/M, The season 10 gagreel is to blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/pseuds/FaintinDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes dean's design. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down South Design

A dripping wet Dean winchester who just got out of the shower was not what he expected when he walked back into the motel room after he forgot to take the keys for his pimp ride with him. Though, the hunter went to the shower before he got outside so it was just the right or wrong timing. Sam was waiting outside. It was their turn to get food and dean tried to enjoy his alone time for a few minutes.  
Cas just stood there staring at Dean who didn't seem to bother to cover himself when he walked around the corner to jump at the view of the angel who was holding his keys, also with a surprised expression. What he saw was not only pushing his curiosity but it confused him.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean yelled as he turned to cover himself with anything and it had to be a pillow for now. 

"I.. forgot my keys..." Cas blinked and furrowed his brows.  
"Dean, I don't understand your pudency. I rebuilt your form and know your features." The angel crooked his head, looking at the pillow with some weird look of curiosity but before he could add something else, dean barked again. 

"Don't... freaking don't ever call it features.. oh god.." the hunter wiped his face but had his hands both back at the pillow fast. "Cas, People don't just show of their genitals to everyone and would you please stop looking at my crotch?!"

Cas lowered his head, almost moving it in a circle before he met dean's eyes. "I.." He looked confused and Dean walked backwards to find his boxers, awkwardly digging in his bag with one hand, his other on the pillow. "What?" 

"Is it common to ..shave pubic hair into shape?" Cas suddenly said and couldn't help but switch his gaze back to the pillow. Not even his useless knowledge he got from Metatron could give him the answer. He was pretty sure that it doesn't grow that way. 

Dean blinked, inhaled and blinked again, his face turning bright red and he clenched his hand around the boxers he finally found. "..What? Jesus! CAS! you got laser voyeur eyes or what?!" the hunter almost lost the pillow in the urge to point at the angel. "Turn around!" 

The angel did so, slowly and looked at the door. "I didn't intent to invade your privacy." He said calm. Cas heard the man fumbling with fabric for a few moments and waited. 

"Well, too late." Dean said and made an annoyed noise. Cas still didn't turn back around, just stood there unmoving. "Okay, don't act blairwitchy and turn around..it's save now." 

Cas did as told and made another headtilt. "I don't understand the purpose of shaving pubic hair.. but I like the design." He said low.

Dean rolled his eyes and made sure his pants were actually close. Another blush crept into his face. "it's not an art..but it's my design...kinda" Dean felt embarrassed and rubbed his nose with two fingers. "Would you just stop talking about it? People do that.. like landing strips are common for girls okay?" he didn't even know why he told him that. 

Also this only confused the angel even more and a deep frown on his face appeared as he stepped a bit closer. "landing strips? for...airplanes?" Cas asked, forming weird pictures in his head which made no sense. 

"it's a metaphor.. like hey big boy..land here ya know?" Dean pointed at his crotch which was stupid since it only forced cas's eyes back down. 

"I see..." Cas said and licked his lips. "You are expressing that you want someone to ...see heaven?..the stars?" The angel was clenching the hand around his keys. 

Dean swallowed hard and looked down at himself, remembering that he really managed to form two stars and he was pretty proud of his work. It's freaking hard to shave a form like that. "The .. pick-up line would be.. I'm gonna make you see stars.." He felt his blush move to his neck and chest. 

Cas shifted his weight and dean could see his mind working and Cas's hand just let go of the keys slowly, lowering them on the table before he took another step towards the hunter. "It's been long since the last time..I saw stars." The angel said with such a silk on his tongue that dean's knees got weak.  
"Show me the stars, dean." Another add of words,even deeper now and Dean couldn't help but stumble over his own feed, almost falling but he hit the bed and dropped halfway on it. 

"Cas.." He exhaled, his own voice a broken whimper but the angel was on him and it was to late to deny how hot this was and he could only moan and whine because the angel had him out of his pants so fast that he was the one seeing stars now. 

\---

2 minutes later an grumpy Sam stormed into the room. "Cas, What the hell is going on? I'm done with wait....OH GOD MY EYES FOR CHRIST SAKE!" A slam of the door and one could hear the brother yelling outside. "I'M GONNA GET MY OWN ROOM! AND I NEED A THERAPY! FREAKING GREAT JUST HAPPY FOR YOU BUT I DON'T NEED TO BE IN THE FRONT ROW!" more freaked out mumbling slowly vanished into the distance. 

 

-fin-


End file.
